Charlotte Wonka goes to high school
by FanGurlz
Summary: (sequel to Charlotte Wonka) after Charlotte and charlie get into some trouble, Willy Wonka decides it's time for them to go to high school with other kids. but can they handle the things school has to offer like bully's and no candy allowed rules! AN: Based on the 2005 movie!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I'm baaaack! So, most of you guys wanted to see the other kids-like Augustus, violet, veruca and mike- well, I'm happy to say that they will be coming along later in the story! Now as Willy Wonka would say LETS BOOGIE!_

Charlotte goes to high school

Dating and getting caught!

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

It's been three years since Charlie and his family moved into the factory with us, and I couldn't have been happier. I was now thirteen and Charlie and I were getting pretty serious with our feelings for each other. And get this, my dad's okay with it.

I was sitting in my room, reading, when I heard a knock at my door. I looked over to see my dad standing in the door frame.

"Lights out in five, my little gumdrop" he said.

"Okay daddy" I said sweetly.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. Of course I didn't actually need him to tuck me in, I just wanted him to feel like I needed him.

"There you go" he said kissing my forehead "goodnight lovely."

"Good night, daddy" I said sweetly.

He shut the door softly and went to his room as I heard his door close I hopped out of bed to reveal my blue and pink striped dress and ballet flats with a little cotton candy puff on each one.

Great I thought, now I'm ready for my date with Charlie.

I carefully opened my bedroom door and tiptoed down the shrinking hallway and pulled out the key I swiped from my dad earlier that day. I opened up the door to the candy forest and went in, Charlie was there waiting for me.

"You look beautiful" he said hugging me.

"And you always know the right thing to say" I said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Are you sure we wouldn't get caught doing this?" he asked as we walked over the chocolate waterfall.

"Don't worry, I'm my dad's little angel" I said "what's he gonna do put me in a time out."

"I guess your right" he said grabbing a lollipop off a nearby tree.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

I hid behind some candy apple trees as I watched charlotte and Charlie dance amongst the candy forest together.

Oh, you're going to get more than a timeout, my trouble making little truffle I thought.

I couldn't believe she was breaking her curfew, good thing I noticed my key to the candy forest was gone.

I watched as they laid on the eatable grass and talked some more about how great they thought they were for pulling this stunt.

"I still can't believe how easy this was" said Charlie.

"Well, my dad always was easy to fool" said charlotte.

I smirked, not easy enough I thought.

"And he always get the same haircut as me" charlotte continued.

"Weird!" exclaimed Charlie.

"I know right" she said "I mean it's a girly haircut anyway."

"That does it!" I yelled.

They both jumped and turned to face me.

"Care to explain yourselves" I said tapping my foot.

"Daddy!" charlotte said trying to appear innocent "this is all a dream?"

"What other excuse do you have?" I asked.

"We're um…" charlotte was trying to think quickly.

"Sleep walking!" Charlie tried.

"Yeah!" charlotte nodded.

"Really? Well, you can both sleep walk back to your rooms" I said pointing to the hallway and the bucket house.

Charlotte sighed defeated "night Charlie."

"Good night charlotte" he said.


	2. 2 making a run for it!

2\. Making a run for it!

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

I was in the nut sorting room petting the squirrels and thanking them again for throwing veruca down the garbage chute, when Charlie ran in.

"Charlotte!" he gasped out of breath "it's your dad!"

"What about him?" I asked cuddling a squirrel named David.

"I heard him say he's going get you back for skipping your curfew" he said.

"What?" I said nervous.

"He's going to send for you soon!" said Charlie.

"Okay, no problem" I said wringing my hands nervously "I'll just make a run for it and hide somewhere until he cools down."

"No way" said Charlie shaking his head "he knew you'd make a break for it, He's got oompa loompa's at all the doors around the factory!"

I rolled my eyes "oh, come on Charlie, it can't be _that_ serious."

But apparently it was because when I opened the door an army of oompa loompa's were there along with my dad.

"Going somewhere, my little chocolate drop?" asked my dad.

"Yeah, anywhere but here!" I said and made a mad dash to the door at the back of the room. They all ran after me down the hallway, I was running as fast as my legs could allow. If I could only get to the GGE I could go where ever I could use it to get to my room and lock the door.

I could see the GGE at the end of the hallway, I was almost there when I bumped into something. I looked up and my there was my dad.

"How?" I asked.

He smiled and pointed down a hallway "shortcuts always work."

I groaned as two oompa loompa's grabbed me.

I'm done for I thought.

Cwcwcwcwcwwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcw

I waited in my dad's office wondering what my punishment would be. No test tasting the candy? Grooming the squirrels? Maybe I wouldn't get to hang out with Charlie?

The oompa loompa's ushered me into the office, I swallowed hard as I walked in trying to look like the innocent little girl he knows and loves.

"Hi daddy!" I said brightly.

"Sit" he mumbled gesturing to a chair.

I sat and we stared at each other for a while. I smiled at him and he would smirk at me as if to say _I know you did something bad now confess._

I said "so, you called me here for..."

"Ah, yes!" he said "charlotte, I have made a very serious decision."

 _Here we go_ I thought.

"You've been getting into a lot of rebellious trouble lately and I feel it's what's best for you" he continued.

 _Oh jeez he's stalling, that means it worse!_ I thought.

"I know it will be a big change for you but..."

 _Just hurry up and get it over with!_ I thought _._

"Charlotte you're going to high school!" he said.

 _ **AN: ooh shocker! Not really it's right in the title, R &R if you want more!**_


	3. 3 i'm not going

_**AN: please forgive me for taking an eternity on this but I've been at working on other fanfictions. Feel free to check them out! Enjoy!**_

3\. I'm _not_ going! __

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

"What…?" was all I could manage to say.

"You're going to high school… with Charlie" dad said smiling.

"And … this is supposed to straighten me out?" I asked.

"I'm hoping" he said.

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked.

"You have no choice, I've already signed the paperwork" he said "you start Monday."

"What like, tomorrow?!"

"Exactly."

"I can't go, I _won't_ go!" I told him.

CwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcW

"I can't believe I'm going!" I yelled as we rolled away from the factory in our dark purple limo.

"Don't worry, sugar pumpkin" dad said reassuringly "Charlie will be with you."

"Yeah, but this is my first day too, Mr. Wonka" reminded Charlie.

"Well, at least you have some experience in elementary school" dad told him.

I stared back at the factory as we rolled into town. The factory was the only home I ever had or could remember. I suddenly started to have a flashback- wait! Flashback? Oh great, I'm turning into my dad!

 _Charlotte's flashback_

 _A basket was left on the steps of the most famous and hugest chocolate factory in the world. It was a snowy day as big fluffy snowflakes fell to the ground._

 _Inside the factory surveillance room one of the oompa loompa's with headphones had heard some unknown noise coming from the front door. He then checked front door security camera, and discovered someone had left a basket on the step._

 _He immediately told his boss Mr. Wonka and together they walked to the door, opened it and found in the basket a baby._

 _Wonka had them bring the basket inside immediately, they placed it on a table inside. Willy stared at it, it was wearing pink therefor it must have been a girl. The oompa loompa's left to continue their work._

 _Willy didn't know what to do he stared at the child and as if it were a little monster instead of an adorable baby. She giggled and cooed at his reaction._

 _He held out his hand "I'm Willy Wonka and you are…" he said expecting her to introduce herself. He was clueless_

 _The baby smiled and grabbed his hand and stuck his fingers in his mouth._

 _He quickly pulled his hand back and stared at the drool that now covered his hand._

" _EW!" he said disgusted._

" _ahahaha" she giggled._

" _Oh, you think this is funny?" he said._

" _Dada!" she squealed._

 _His violet eyes widened "No! No! No!"_

" _Dada! Dada! Dada!" she squealed back._

 _He huffed "you're gonna be trouble aren't you?"_

" _Dada!"_

" _Maybe I should teach you some new words." He said._

 _End of flashback_

"Charlotte, were here!" Charlie said shaking me gently.

"Huh? Oh, okay." I said staring out the window.

The school was a plain red brick building tall, but the factory was taller. All the kids were staring at the limo and trying to stare into the tinted windows.

We pulled up to the front gates of the school and when we go out everybody gasped. They started to whisper, although we could still her them.

"Is that that Wonka guy?"

"Who's that weird girl that looks like him?"

"Is she the new kid here?"

I didn't care about what they were saying I walked in with my head held high and my candy wrapper shaped backpack over my shoulder.

As we made it to the courtyard, my dad asked "do you have your class schedule?"

"Yes, dad" I said.

"Your lunch?"

"Yes dad."

20 more questions later, my dad kissed my forehead and said "be good."

"Not being good was how I got here!" I said.

"Keep that in mind" he said "I'll send the limo for you at three o'clock. Have a good day."

"Kay" I said.

I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling that this school had it in for me.


	4. 4 schools have rules?

4\. Schools have rules?

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

Charlie and I walked into the classroom and I have to say it looked boring. It was a white brick room with wooden cabinets and a chalkboard. That was it. No bright colors, no candy, no fun. Blah!

A little old lady that sat behind a big wooden desk stood up and walked up to us and said "ah, you must be the new students."

"Yes, miss" said Charlie.

"And you must be charlotte, welcome to Charleston high" she greeted me.

"Thank you" I said smiling "um, if you don't mind me asking how are supposed to learn in such a boring room?"

"Excuse me?" said the teacher.

"It's just so … plain. Where's all the color's?" I asked.

"Colors would distract the children from their work" she answered "therefor we don't have them."

"Oh poppycock!" I said "my father's factory is very colorful and Charlie and I work there all the time!"

"Your father owns a factory?" asked one of the student in awe.

"Of course" I said "he's Willy Wonka!"

The kids started to whisper and talk amongst themselves, then the teacher slapped a ruler on the desk.

"Miss Wonka and Mr. Bucket, please take a seat" she said.

As I went to take my seat I realized something about the class, the four rotten brats from my dad's contest were in it. Augustus gloop, veruca salt, violet Beauregard and mike teavee were all in my class. And something told me in their faces that they weren't happy to see me.

I gulped and took the open seat next to Charlie. As the teacher started our lesson I could feel their eyes staring and watching me. It was creeping me out, I felt a huge knot in my stomach I thought I was going to be sick.

Then I remembered my dad gave some candy from the factory to munch on in class. I grabbed some everlasting gob stoppers out of my lollipop pencil case and happily popped one into my mouth. As the sugary taste filled my mouth I started to think of our beloved factory. Then I started having another flashback.

 _ **Charlotte's flashback**_

 _A two year old charlotte waddled through the Wonka bar wrapping area and looked around to make sure her daddy wasn't around. Then she took her little stool and climbed onto the moving conveyor belt and crawled trying to get one of the Wonka bars. She finally got to one and grabbed it, then everything went black._

 _Meanwhile Willy was looking for charlotte, only to discover she was gone! Willy immediately sounded the alarm for all the oompa loompa's to drop everything and come straight to him. Finally the oompa's came only to find their master panicked._

" _Charlotte's missing!" he said "I don't know where she is! We need to find her, check the whole wrapping area if you have to!"_

 _They all nodded and ran off check all over, just then Willy heard something._

" _shh! Everybody be quiet!" he announced._

 _The oompa loompa's were silent and soon they heard it, a small muffled voice yelling "daddy!"_

 _They followed their ears to a box of Wonka bar's and opened it, inside was charlotte happily nibbling on an unwrapped Wonka bar._

" _Charlotte" Willy said sternly "what are you doing in there?"_

" _Chocolate" giggled charlotte._

 _Willy kneeled to her level "you're a little candy monster, aren't you?"_

 _She nodded and took another bite._

 _Willy just smiled._

 _End of flashback_

I jumped a foot in the air as a ruler slapped down on my desk. I looked up to see the teacher staring at me with a disapproving frown.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Oh sorry" I said as I pulled out a peppermint and held it to her "want some?"

"Miss Wonka"-

I cut her off "I know, I know, it's not fair to the other students. But…" I unzipped my backpack and dumped a whole load of candy onto my desk.

"There, now there should be enough for everyone!" I smiled

"Miss Wonka, food and candy aren't allowed in school" she said.

The smile dripped off my face like water "what?"

"Food and candy are not allowed in school"

I laughed "Is this a joke?"

"No, Miss Wonka" she answered.

She walked over and picked up a waste basket and dumped all that beautiful candy in to the trash.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules" said the teacher "besides _sugar_ rots the brain!"

"You don't sound very sorry!" I retorted "and sugar doesn't rot the brain, my dad eats sugar all the time and he's a genius!"

"No, he's an idiot!" Said mike teavee.

"Well... It takes one to know one!" I shouted at mike.

"That's it! Miss Wonka to the detention center!" said the teacher.

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

 _ **AN: aw man! Well at least charlotte really gave a good comeback to mike! Reviews?**_


	5. 5 a surprise and grounded

5\. A surprise and grounded!

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

I was just leaving the factory to pick up Charlotte and Charlie, when I started to think of how fast my charlotte's growing up. It seems like every time a blink she grew another two inches. I had decide to surprise her with something, but I don't know how she was going to take it…

Pretty soon I was at the school and charlotte scooted in beside me, Charlie sat opposite from us. But I couldn't help but notice charlotte didn't seem to make eye contact with me, and she wasn't smiling.

"Charlotte?" I asked "are you alright?"

She looked up at me with big sad eyes and handed me a pink slip of paper. I unfolded it and read it:

 _Dear Mr. Wonka,_

 _We regret to inform you that your daughter, charlotte, was in detention three times today. We need you to teach her school manners or we will be force to suspend her from the school grounds._

 _Sincerely_

 _The staff of Charleston high school._

I read the letter three times over and looked at charlotte, she looked like she would burst into tears.

"Charlotte, I'm not angry" I said "just disappointed."

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

I hated disappointing my dad I was worse than getting him angry. The first detention was for bringing candy to class, the second was for selling candy during lunch, and the third was for telling verruca salt to take a hike …off a cliff.

"I have a surprise for you at home" my dad finally said "I'm hoping it will help you better than the school did."

"Am I going to be home schooled now?"

"No, but it will be a change" he said "I do hope you'll like it."

We pulled into the factory and walked up the steps and Charlie went straight to his house. Dad and I walked to my room, he opened the door and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Standing in my room was a woman, she was thin, blond and had the reddest lips ever. She wore a white pantsuit and red high heel.

"Hello charlotte" she said holding out a hand, but I didn't shake it.

"Are you one of my dad's business ladies?" I asked instead.

She looked at my dad angrily "you didn't tell her?"

My dad put an arm around the woman and told me "charlotte dear, this is amber… she's my girlfriend."

I stood there shocked. Too shocked to move, too shocked to speak, too shocked to do anything. Just shocked.

"w-why didn't you tell me?" I asked my dad.

"Well, I figured that you'd be too busy with school and"-

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed at him.

"Charlotte sweetness, calm down" he said softly.

"CALM DOWN?!" I screamed "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME THIS SOONER!? I HATE YOU!"

I stormed out of the room and ran to the buckets house and told Charlie everything.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad" he said.

"But it's always been just me and my dad and you and your family" I said "I don't want to have someone come in and ruin it."

He hugged me "it's going to be okay charlotte" he whispered in my ear.

Then my father and amber came in.

"Charlotte" my dad said sternly "I want you to go to your room, right now!"

"But my curfew isn't for another hour?" I said.

"Your- your…" he stuttered "amber what's that word again?"

"Grounded" she said.

"Thank you" he said to her "charlotte, your grounded!"

"What!?" I asked "what did I do?"

"You got in trouble and school and you screamed at your father" answered amber "now march!"

I looked at my dad, hoping he would wrap his arms around me like he did when I was a little girl and tell me it was alright. But he didn't he stared at me angrily.

I ran out of the house and to my room, I slammed the door and laid down on my bed and cried. I didn't want this, I wanted my life and I wanted my happiness.

But most of all… I wanted my daddy.


	6. 6 stepmom's gotta go

_**Okay so a lot of you want to see mikeXviolet and believe me when I say they will be coming! Probably in the next chapter! Until then, enjoy this chapter!**_

6\. Stepmom's gotta go!

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

I started to dream soon after I cried myself to sleep, I dreamt of when things were better, when I was a four years old again sitting in the candy forest and playing with my rag doll. I was so cute with my hair in pigtails. My dad came up to me, smiling at my innocence.

"You started playing dollies without me?" he said.

"Daddy, can you play with me?" I asked.

"Sure, my little"- he stopped when he saw something behind me.

I raised an eyebrow, turned and gasped. Amber was there, she grabbed me by my tiny wrist and pulled me away from my dad. I struggled to run back to him, but her grip was too strong and I was too small.

She laughed evilly and pulled me to the chocolate river, I suddenly I knew her plan.

"Daddy! Help me!" I yelled.

He didn't hear me, he just kept staring at amber. Almost as if he was hypnotized by her.

"Daddy!" I tried again.

Then she took me and threw me in the chocolate river, I managed to get to the surface and breathe, but only for a second. I was being drowned in my dad's chocolate. I managed to get to the surface one last time only to see my dad kissing amber, and then I went back under drowning in the darkness of the chocolate.

I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavy, I looked at my chocolate bar alarm clock, it was five-thirty in the morning. I was already wide awake, so I decided to get up and walk around to recover from that terrible nightmare.

I tiptoed down the hallway careful to not wake my dad, then I heard someone talking in the living room. I peeked around the corner of the den and saw amber sitting on the couch talking on a cell phone. Luckily, I was able to her most of the conversation.

"Relax" she said into the phone "no one suspects a thing, basically my plan is ship Wonka's little brat of a daughter off to a boarding school somewhere far away."

She listen the person on the other line for a bit then said "oh, and as for Wonka himself, I'll marry him then divorce him after a month and take the whole factory with me. Simple as that."

My jaw dropped as she said "okay, talk to you later."

I walked out of my hiding place, she jumped upon seeing me.

"You're such a liar!" I said "you're just tricking my dad to get our factory!"

"Well, did you seriously think I would actually love you and your worthless father?" she said.

Then she took the candy dish off the coffee table and dropped it onto the floor. Candy pieces and shattered glass went everywhere.

"Willy dear!" she called "come quickly!"

My dad ran in and saw the broken dish all over the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

Before I could answer, amber cut me off "charlotte came in saying that I was trying to steal the factory and then smashed the dish!"

"Is that true, charlotte?" my dad said crossing his arms.

"Yes, I mean no!" I said quickly "well, it's half true."

"Charlotte please, just go get ready for school" he said.

"But daddy"- I said.

"Go!" he commanded.

I turned to leave then looked back at him "I think I'll walk to school today, I don't want to ride with a father that doesn't pay attention to his daughter."

I walked my room and got dressed.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

I stood there watching her go, I felt as if I would cry, but I didn't. I was losing my own little girl, and gaining true love, every step towards amber was another step away from charlotte.

"You did the right thing, willy" said amber.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

She hugged me "I know so" she said smiling up at me.

 _ **AN: poor charlotte! This new**_ _**stepmom is really giving her trouble! R &R and tell me what you think of amber the snitch! **_


	7. 7 mike and violet are going out?

7\. Mike and violet are going out?

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

Charlie and I were walking to school as I told Charlie all about the incident with amber this morning.

"She's really that bad?" asked Charlie.

"Yup and who know what she'll do to our factory" I said "and you and your family."

"Your right, we need to convince your dad to break up with her somehow" said Charlie.

"I've tried, but amber always changes his mind before I can get a word in edgewise" I explained.

"It's too bad we don't know anybody who knows how to get their way from their parents" said Charlie.

Then it hit me "we do! We know four people who always get there way!"

"Who?" asked Charlie.

"Come with me" I said taking his hand and dragging him into the school courtyard.

We went to what everybody called the 'cool kids' table and sitting at it was Augustus gloop, veruca salt, violet Beauregard and mike teavee. They saw us coming and frowned staring at us.

"Look, before you say anything" I said "we come here as friends."

Mike scoffed "as if, you're both the reasons we didn't win the contest!"

"I know" I said guiltily.

"And the reason I was blue for a whole year!" exclaimed violet.

"I know" I said again.

"And the reason I had to smell like garbage" yelled veruca.

"I know"

"And the reason I almost drowned in chocolate!" shouted Augustus.

"I know, I know, I know!" I said "but I'm desperate for help!"

"Help with what?" asked Augustus.

"My dad has a girlfriend and she wants to get rid of us and take over the factory" I explained "I have to get rid of her soon or else."

"And why would we help you?" sneered veruca.

"Well, I have a lot in common with all of you" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah right!" snorted violet.

"No really, it's true" I said "veruca, I can get almost anything from my dad just like you. I remember when I was younger I cried off two pounds just to get a yo-yo."

Veruca smiled "that does take skill."

"And Augustus I love chocolate just like you" I said.

Augustus nodded.

"And violet, I may hate gum, but I always have to keep on top of the companion when it comes to candy sales" I said.

Violets face softened a bit.

"And mike…um…I like television?" I said.

They thought about it for a few minutes then said "we'll help."

"Yay!" I cried.

"But you should know mike and violet are going out" said verruca.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Augustus.

"Oh, well congratulations!" I said.

 _ **AN: okay, so not the best mikeXviolet, but I wanted this to focus on charlotte. So please review! Please don't hate me!**_


	8. 8 research and tricks

8\. Research and tricks

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

We met with the four brat- I mean kids during lunch to brainstorm ideas to get rid of the big bad witch. Also known as amber.

"Okay, so if we're going to get rid of her" said violet "we'll need some information on her, charlotte what do you know about her?"

"Um… she's blonde?" I tried.

"Anything else?" asked Augustus.

"Hmm... not really" I said "my dad didn't really tell me much."

"Well, that's pointless" said veruca.

"You don't know anything?" asked mike "her fears? Her least favorite things?"

"I didn't really try very hard to get to know her" I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, she is a model" said Charlie.

"What?" I asked.

"When you ran off to your room last night" said Charlie "she told us she was a model."

"Hang on!" said mike "I got an idea!"

We watched as mike pulled out a laptop and started to type quickly and in a few clicks, he brought up a picture of amber.

"Is this her?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"She's totally famous, we can find anything we need to know through the internet" said mike.

"Great!" I almost shouted.

"Here look," said violet "she's scared of spiders and peanuts give her hives and"-

I stared at the paragraph and I knew right away the next thing on that list would drives my dad nuts.

"This is going to be _so_ bad" I said "but it's _so_ worth it."

CwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcW

When I got home my dad left a note saying that he was showing amber around the factory, which was perfect so now I could set the booby traps for amber. Muhahaha!

I went to my dad's room, walked over to amber's side of the bed and took a huge, hairy tarantula and placed it on her pillow.

Next I went to my room and got out my candy chemistry kit and started to make a special treat for amber.

I was just finishing up when dad and amber came back. I walked up to them and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about the candy dish this morning, daddy" I said giving him a slight pout "I wanted to make it up to you. So I made you this!"

I pulled out a candy dish full of little chocolate squares. My dad always loved it when I made him candy, this should put him in a good mood.

"There for the _both_ of you!" I said.

"Well, let's try one, shall we?" dad said popping gone in his mouth.

"I'll pass" said amber.

"But I made them just for you two" I said "as a peace offering."

"Come on amber" dad urged her.

"Fine" said amber throwing her hands in the air, taking a candy and putting it in her mouth.

She swallowed then she clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, we could hear her gagging all the way from the living room.

She came out and asked me "what was in that candy?!"

"Just chewy chocolate" I said innocently.

"And…?" she asked.

"A tiny bit of peanut butter" I said.

"Peanut butter!?" she screeched "I'm allergic it gives me hives!"

"I'm sorry" I said although I was enjoying this so much "I didn't know."

"Oh please!" she screamed starting to scratch herself all over.

"Amber, it was clearly an accident" my dad said gently.

"Maybe you should just go lay down for a bit" I suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, sugar cube!" said dad patting my head.

 _It's been a while since those nicknames were used_ I thought.

"Maybe your right" she said glaring at me.

She went to the bedroom and closed the door, that's when I remembered tarantula on her pillow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard from the bedroom. My dad ran to the room, I smiled so big I thought my lips would break in two.


	9. 9 shutting down the scheme

9\. Shutting down the scheme

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

I got home one evening from school and found dad and amber holding hands and kissing. I gagged silently from where I was spying on them.

"Charlotte? Are you home?" dad called.

"Yeah, daddy" I said stepping out from my hiding place.

"Come here" he said gesturing me forward.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, we just have something to tell you" said dad.

"Okay" I said.

"Well, I don't know how you're going to take this" said my dad "so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Charlotte, amber and I are getting married!"

"What?" I said a little sadder then I meant to.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" said dad.

"Yeah, great" I said a little dazed "when is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow" said amber with a cat-like grin on her face.

"Tomorrow?" I squeaked.

"Yes" said dad "we can't wait!"

"I-I'm going to my room" I said "I just need to take this all in."

I ran to my room and sat on the bed, I pulled out violet's phone number that she gave me and dialed it on my private phone line. She picked up.

"Hey, charlotte!" she said.

"Hi violet, could you do me a favor?" I asked sadly.

"What is it?" she asked with concern hearing the sadness in my voice.

"Spread the word to the others… tell them thanks for helping, but we're shutting down the scheme."

"What! Why?" asked violet.

"My dad's marrying amber" I told her "the weddings tomorrow. There's no way we can change his mind now."

"But what about the factory?" she asked me.

I sighed and tears rolled down my face

"I don't know." I said and hung up.

I laid on my bed and curled up in a ball and cried. I decided not to tell my dad anything about how I felt. If amber was going ruin my life, I decided to let her, my dad wasn't going to listen anyway. It was hard for me to admit it but…

I was giving up.

 _ **AN: yeesh short and sad chapter! Sorry it took me an eternity to write, but I've been busy with other fanfic's. Also I'm going to be away and summer camp for a week but when I come back I'm going to write the next chapter! Reviews?**_


	10. 10 it's actually happening

_**Okay I'm so, so, so very sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had school and my county fair was in town… anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

10\. It's actually happening

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

The next day I should have been happy, it was my wedding day after all. But I couldn't because I kept thinking of charlotte, she seemed somewhat upset when she found out about us getting married. Maybe it was too soon. Soon amber came into my room carrying a black tuxedo.

"Here's your outfit for the wedding, willy" she said.

"I thought we were going with the red velvet tuxedo" I said.

"No, I wanted this one" said amber.

"But shouldn't I pick out what I want to wear?" I asked.

"Oh, stop complaining" she snapped looking in the mirror "I don't want stress wrinkles for the wedding."

"Oh, okay" I said.

"Now go wake up Cassandra" she ordered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your daughter?"

"You mean charlotte" I corrected.

"Whatever" she said shooing me out the bedroom door "and send some of those little servants to do my hair immediately."

"The oompa loompas?" I asked.

"Stop correcting me!" she snapped and slammed the door in my face.

 _She didn't seem like herself_ I thought _must be all the stress from planning the wedding._

I walked down the hallway to charlottes room and gently opened the door. She was asleep in her bed, I decided to watch her sleep for a bit. As I watched her, I slipped into a flashback:

 _A Fifteen month old Charlotte and I were in the candy forest sitting by the chocolate waterfall. I was writing in my notebook, thinking up new ideas for candies. I looked over at charlotte who was happily sucking a few strands of grass. I smiled at her and went back to my notebook, after a while I looked back and she was gone!_

 _I was terrified, I was searching the meadow for her and then an oompa loompa came up to me and beckoned me over. I followed him, perhaps he knew where charlotte was._

 _Sure enough he led me straight to her, but she was walking! I couldn't believe it my little girl was taking her first steps!_

 _I kneeled down a foot in front of her. "Come on, charlotte" I said softly "come to daddy."_

 _She started out shaky but then started to pick up speed and ran into my arms._

" _Good girl, charlotte!" I told her._

 _She smiled and cooed._

 _At that moment I knew I would be the best father I could be to her. And no matter how old she got I would always see her like this as my sweet little girl, filled with innocence and sweetness._

 _ **~end of flashback~**_

I was brought back by charlotte stirring in her bed, I decided to wake her up.

"Charlotte?" I gently shook her "charlotte, time to get up."

"Daddy?" she moaned.

"Come on, honey pot" I told her "today's the wedding."

She sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes. I smiled at how sweet cute she looked with her bedhead.

"I'll send some oompa loompa's in to do your hair. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, daddy" she said sadly.

"Good" I kissed her forehead and left her to dress.

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

I got changed into my blue maid of honors dress solemnly, as I finished the oompa loompa's came in and did my hair into an up-do. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but think of my future, what would happen to me if amber put me in a boarding school? And not just me, but what about Charlie and his family and the factory and the oompa loompa's and… and my daddy. He'll be so heartbroken if amber divorces him and he can't go back to the factory if she takes it.

I found tears start to roll down my cheeks, everybody and everything that I loved was going to disappear today as soon as amber and my dad said 'I do.' But what could I do, my dad was too blind to see the real amber, and if I tried to tell him he wouldn't listen.

Just then my dad came into my room, saw my tears and rushed over to me.

"Charlotte? Cocoa bean, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy that you're getting married, daddy" I lied.

"Sweetie pie, that's no reason to cry" he said wiping my tears away "come on now, let's go down to the wedding, it'll be starting soon."

"Okay, daddy" I whispered my voice cracking.

I couldn't believe it, the wedding was happening. It's actually happening.

 _ **AN: or will it? Keep an eye out for the next chapter! So so so very sorry about the wait! Reviews?**_


	11. 11 wedding crashers

AN: Hey guys, so, so, so, very sorry this took so long. But schools been extra hard this year! Also if you want a sequel let me know! I already got an idea! Enjoy!

11\. Wedding crashers!

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

The wedding was taking place in the candy forest, as dad and amber were talking to the guest (which is about 95% oompa loompa's and 5% Charlie's family), I was fighting back tears as I stared up and the vanilla wedding cake. I could tell amber picked the flavor because if dad had picked it, it would have been chocolate.

Charlie tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Hey, violet told us all the news" he said "I can't believe you're really giving up."

"But what else can I do?" I said on the verge of tears.

"You can tell your dad how you feel" he said.

"Don't you see? I can't. Look at him over there, Charlie" I told him "he's happy. I can't take that away from him. He always put my happiness before his, now it's time I returned the favor."

Charlie just nodded sadly and went to his seat. And took a deep breath and stood up with my dad at the altar with the rest of the wedding party.

Soon enough amber came walking down the aisle, she finally made it to the altar and the preacher told everybody to be seated. He then said "if anybody has a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold you peace…"

Amber shot me a small glare as if to say ' _keep your mouth shut or else!'_

"STOP THE WEDDING!" someone yelled. And it actually wasn't me.

We all turned to see violet, veruca, Augustus and mike running up the hill to us. When they finally reached us, I noticed veruca handing violet a disk.

"Mr. Wonka we have something we think you should see" said veruca.

Mike pulled a portable DVD player from his bag and popped the disk in. he turned the volume up loud for everyone to hear ambers voice on it.

We stared at the screen, it was the security video footage of when I caught amber talking about her evil plan on her cell phone.

"Relax" the video amber said "no one suspects a thing, basically my plan is ship Wonka's little brat of a daughter off to a boarding school somewhere far away. Oh, and as for Wonka himself I'll marry him then divorce him after a month and take the factory with me. Simple as that!"

They paused the video, I turned and saw my dad shocked expression he turned to look at amber.

"I can't believe this! After all we've been through, amber!" he shouted at her.

Amber glared at me, her eye's flashing with anger.

"You vile little brat!" she yelled at me.

She stomped towards stomped towards me, her hand raised ready to slap me across the face. Just as she was a foot away, violet karate kicked her in the head!

We all stared at violet. "There's where five years of karate lessons payoff!" she said.

We all stared down at the down at the now knocked out amber.

"Do you guys think she's suffered enough?" asked dad.

We all shook our heads.

Mike grabbed a huge spider out of his bag and dropped it on amber's head as she woke up. Upon realizing the hairy spider was there, she screamed and ran right into the wedding cake, frosting covering her from head to toe.

"Okay, security, get her out of here" said dad laughing.

And as they dragged amber out, dad looked down at me and smiled. And this time I knew he was back to his old self.

 _ **AN: last chapter will be up soon! Tell me whatcha think! And don't forget about the sequel!**_


	12. 12 all is forgiven

12\. All is forgiven

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

I watched from a table as everyone laughed and danced, it was now night and we weren't going to let the whole wedding go to waste. I sat alone, happy that amber was now gone for good, I had thanked the kids for helping me. It's amazing at how fast they turned around, but I guess that was a part of growing up, I mean we're all pretty spoiled as kids but as we get older it changes. The same goes with me, I was willing to let my life go to ruins just to make my dad happy, the young me would have threw a huge tantrum.

"Hey charlotte."

I turned "hey daddy."

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"Nope" I said.

He sat beside me "so, Charlie told me the whole thing" he said "about you not liking amber and knowing all along that she didn't love me."

"Yeah" I said.

"One question: why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, you always made sacrifices for me" I said "I felt like I should have returned the favor."

He nodded.

"Did you even like her?" I asked him.

"To be honest not really" he admitted "I just wanted you to have a female role model in your life."

"What screwball told you that?" I laughed.

"I read it in a dr. spock book on raising teens" he explained "but I don't know why I listened to it. What would spock know about raising teens, isn't he that guy from star trek?"

I laughed "well at least now all is forgiven and we're all back to normal."

We hugged. Then we heard veruca scream from the dance floor. She ran by as a squirrel from the nut room attacked her head.

"GET IT OFF!" she screamed.

Charlie and the gang were running behind her with a bag of peanuts in hand.

"Chipper! Eat the peanuts! Not veruca's eyes!" yelled Charlie.

Dad and I watched as they threw peanuts at veruca's head in attempt to get chipper the squirrel off her.

"Well … as normal as we can get around here" I said to dad.

 _ **AN: lol! Don't worry veruca fans they get chipper off …eventually! And there should be a special message for my loyal and awesome readers! Hope you enjoyed this! Till the next story! Bye!**_


	13. message!

_**Dear loyal and awesome readers,**_

 _ **First off thanks for the awesome reviews, they mean a lot! And secondly if you want to see more of charlotte and the gang, be sure to check out the next story:**_ _A tale of two charlottes_ _ **. Which should be up very soon, until then happy reading and stay sweet!**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Fangurlz. ;)**_


End file.
